Fallout
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: They were the ones who had to deal with the consequences of Midoriya's kidnapping and subsequent recovery.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own My Hero Academia or any of its characters.  
 **Title** : Fallout  
 **Summary** : They were the ones who had to deal with the consequences of Midoriya's kidnapping and subsequent recovery.  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Warnings** : Potentially disturbing imagery  
 **Author's Notes** : This was just an excuse to have Hurt!Midoriya and the rest of Classroom 1-A worry, panic and become all protective over him. I also tried to incorporate some interactions between certain classmates to mix things up a little. I hope I was able to write all the students' characterizations right. For the purpose of this story, I don't really intend to go into detail about the kidnapping, focusing more on the aftermath.

* * *

" Where is he?! Where is Midoriya Izuku?!"

Tokoyomi was grabbing a lone villain by the throat, having caught him trying to sneak away. He knew he was dangerously close to breaking Aizawa's orders, but at the moment, he did not care.

 _Kill him now_ , Dark Shadow urged viciously. He could feel its urge to maim, to kill. After all, it was not much different than his own violent thoughts. _Make him suffer. For what he did to Midoriya. Make him pay._

The villain bared his cat-like fangs in a lopsided smile. " Dead," he spat. And the very words made Tokoyomi freeze. " Or at least he was wishing he was dead. You should have heard him when he was screaming and crying for –"

He never finished his sentence because Dark Shadow slammed him against the wall, his head hitting the concrete with a sickening crack, knocking him unconscious.

Tokoyomi sucked in a slow breath. It was unbecoming of a hero to lose their temper over this. Midoriya, who was unfailingly soft and gentle and too kind for his own good, would have not have approved of such violence, even for his sake.

But Midoriya was not here and the rest of them had to deal with the repercussions.

~.~.~

Tsuyu was among those helping escort and evacuate civilians from the scene ( _" This is a job for adults," Aizawa told them. The unrelenting glare in his eyes halted any of their protests. " If you want to make yourselves useful, then do relief and civilian relocation. But if I find out any of you were fighting, I'll personally expel you myself."_ ) when she saw Aizawa emerge from the ruins of the building that was once the hideout for the League of Villains.

But he was not alone.

In his arms, he was carrying Midoriya.

Any relief she would have felt for seeing her friend since his disappearance quickly faded into horror when Tsuyu got a closer look.

It was an understatement to say that Midoriya looked horrible. He was still wearing his training uniform and it was either in tatters or covered in blood and filth. Every inch of skin that she could see was frightfully pale and the bruises stood out starkly. There was a trickle of blood staining the corner of his dried, cracked lips. His arms hung limply and lifelessly like a broken puppet.

Once Aizawa caught her staring, he subtly angled his body to hide Midoriya from her sight.

" Is he – ?" She swallowed. " – dead?"

" He is alive," Aizawa shortly said, heading towards the approaching paramedics and disappearing from Tsuyu's view.

~.~.~

 _Found him. At hospital._

While seeing the text sent from Aizawa was able to somewhat soothe Ojiro's frayed nerves, it was also simultaneously able to make it worse.

He remembered that day when Midoriya had disappeared. It started like any other day with Midoriya going on his morning run. Ojiro, Satou and Uraraka had been the last to see him, waving goodbye to him before he left the dormitories. They offered to join him but he had smiled and said he would be fine.

As it would turn out, he never returned and by evening, the school was in an uproar.

Ojiro knew that Uraraka's eyes were red and puffy from crying at night and Satou hid in his room, refusing to come out for meals. All the while, a terrible guilt was gnawing at his own insides.

He blamed himself for starting the whole mess. He should have done something, should have stopped Midoriya, should have join Midoriya, should have been there to protect Midoriya, should have been there to bring him home.

The _should-haves_ still haunted Ojiro as he hurried to the hospital.

~.~.~

Jirou fidgeted in the hospital hallway, along with several of her classmates, more arriving as the minutes passed by. The nurse kindly told them to wait here as Midoriya was still in surgery and only family would be allowed in.

She hated hospitals, how the sound within the building could change from frightfully loud and disruptive to alarmingly quiet and diminished. It was disturbing and unnatural and it made her more restless.

" What do you think is happening inside?" Sero asked in an unusually quiet voice. If Jirou wanted, she could have eavesdrop into the room. But something – perhaps her own dread – held her back and she was grateful no one asked her to do it.

" What is necessary to save Midoriya's life," Shouji replied, blunt and straightforward.

Jirou could hear Uraraka biting her tongue in her anxiety. " Did they catch who did this?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

" No." Todoroki sounded bitterly harsh.

" Not yet, anyways," Kirishima added, optimistic as usual.

Jirou allowed herself to be swayed by the symphony of her classmates' voices, allowing herself to be distracted and wishing that they could be joined by Midoriya's reassuring voice.

~.~.~

The moment Yaoyorozu spotted a green-haired woman making her way towards them, she knew it was Midoriya's mother. There was no mistaking the resemblance between her and her son.

Her eyes were watery with tears, the black circles underneath her eyes illuminating the glossy brightness of her green eyes, the same eyes Midoriya clearly inherited from her. Her cheeks were sunken and her fingers trembled as they held a handkerchief to her mouth.

The hollow feeling grew in her chest and Yaoyorozu realized neither she or their classmates sought to comfort or keep Midoriya's mother updated on the situation, who must have spent her days alone and frightened and worried out of her mind for her son.

She was up and out of her seat the moment Midoriya's mother was a few steps away.

" On behalf of our class, as the vice president of Class 1-A, we offer our sincerest apologies for failing in our duty to protect Midoriya Izuku," she said in one breath, bowing low. " Please forgive us for not contacting you earlier in regards to finding Midoriya."

She could not bear to look at Midoriya's mother, to see the disappointment and the hostility that surely must be across her face. They failed as heroes, not only to watch over one of their own but in providing reassurance to civilians.

Yaoyorozu did not expect to be suddenly enveloped into a tight embrace. She was frozen, her chin almost resting on the head of Midoriya's mother. " You have nothing to apologize for," she gently said, her voice slightly muffled by Yaoyorozu's hair. " I'm sure you had a lot on your plate, as it were. You and everyone else were doing all that you could. I'm just so thankful that Izuku has made such good friends."

 _If they were better friends, Midoriya would have not been taken without our knowledge_ , Yaoyorozu thought to herself as she returned the embrace, trying not to cry herself.

~.~.~

The doctor told them Midoriya's condition was stable enough for two people at a time to visit. He gave strict orders to not be disruptive as Midoriya was not yet awake.

And yet, no one moved.

Aoyama found it strange. It was not because of lack of devotion for Midoriya. If anything, their respect and fondness for their classmate was enough to rival that of a licensed superhero. But for some reason, those gathered in the hospital hallway were _afraid_ to go see Midoriya.

Tsuyu told them of Midoriya's state when Aizawa found him and she spared no detail in how bad it was. They all knew Midoriya was no stranger to the infirmary but this was different, that the League of Villains got a hold of him and did _something_ to him, whether it was torture or experiment, and none of them truly wanted to find out for certain.

Aoyama huffed his chest. " I will go first," he boldly announced. " I know my presence alone will cure Midoriya!"

And just like that, the others clamoured to see Midoriya first, arguing who should be next and squabbling to form a line.

Regardless, Aoyama still had to prepare himself to enter into the room. _I'm not afraid_ , he thought as the doctor instructed them to wear a mask and gloves before entering. _I'll be brave. I can be brave._

 _Just like Midoriya._

~.~.~

For a split second, Iida was not seeing Midoriya. For a moment, he was seeing his brother again.

Several machines were hooked into Midoriya, blaring out a cascade of beeps and alarms that Iida did not recognize. Two different IVs were dripping, sending medication to ease the agony that Midoriya's body was surely under. Both arms were wrapped thick with bandages. An oxygen mask was sealed over his face, occasionally sending a hiss of air. He looked so frail that it appeared the hospital bed would swallow him whole.

He could only imagine what the villains, especially Tomura Shigaraki, had done to Midoriya. His imagination went wild. His thoughts kept turning back to the grisly scene where they had found his brother bloody in the alleyway with knives remaining embedded in his body.

Iida wanted to say something but any and all words died in his throat. He could only stare and release a shaky breath. He should know what to say and what to do. He was the president of their class. He should know. He _should_ know.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Uraraka placed a hand on his shoulder. " Deku is strong," she said, her voice trembling slightly. " He just needs a little more help this time. But he is going to recover. He is going to get better."

Her words encouraged him. Iida was able to release the breath he had been holding.

He approached Midorya's bed, holding his hand, careful enough not to grip it too hard. " Did you hear that, Midoriya? You've always been strong for us. But now, it's our turn. Until you've recovered, we will be strong for you."

Iida might have imagined it but he could have sworn that he felt Midoriya's fingers squeezed back.

~.~.~

Mineta was staring at the rows of fruit baskets in the gift shop for the past few minutes. Fruit baskets was what people got others when they were in a hospital, right?

But Midoriya was unconscious and would most likely stay that way for some time, according to the doctors. So the nurses had to put all sorts of medications, fluids and nutrients into the IVs for Midoriya's body to absorb it. Surely one of the nurses would help blend some fruits into the IV bags because whatever it was pumping into Midoriya looked terribly unappealing.

He thought about getting flowers but Tsuyu and Ashido had already beaten him to it. Kirishima and some of the other boys sent various signed get-well cards. Yaoyorozu made a knitted blanket herself and Hagakure brought a stuffed bear to keep Midoriya company.

Mineta gritted his teeth. Why did all the good presents have to be taken?

His hands itched and shook from the restless, pent-up energy and he shoved them into his pockets before storming out of the gift shop. He would think of something. Mineta knew he would get the best and the greatest present for Midoriya and once Midoriya woke up, he would have all the bragging rights.

~.~.~

The loud _crash_ that came from the gym was partly the reason why Shouji headed towards there. He was not surprised to see that most of the equipment was destroyed to pieces and the floor and the wall had several new cracks and holes.

" What do you want?" Bakugou snarled without turning around from his spot.

A wiser person might have chosen to leave, not wanting to deal with Bakugou when he was at the worst height of his temper. " I wanted to use the gym," Shouji shrugged, not entirely lying.

" Too bad for you." Shouji supposed it would be the closest to an apology he would get. " Tell the dry-eye weirdo to get new ones. All the junk was breaking down anyways."

Shouji thought if he was Iida or Yaoyorozu, he might have lectured Bakugou on wrecking the equipment. If he was Kaminara, he might have said a joke or said something to lighten the mood. If he was Kirishima, he might have sat next to Bakugou as a means to silently support him. But he was not those people.

Instead, he started sweeping the broken debris into a corner with his extra arms. " Might as well start to make room," he explained.

Bakugou didn't reply and Shouji supposed it was enough of an answer anyways.

~.~.~

The gloomy silence in the common room was deafening and suffocating and that was when Ashido made her decision.

" We should have a 'welcome home' party for Midoriya," she announced, loudly and suddenly.

A few looked up at her in disbelief. Yaoyorozu bit her lip and frowned, perhaps already coming up with a dozen of reasons why they shouldn't. " I do not know if that would be the best –"

" Of course it is!" Ashido cheerfully interrupted. When it came to Yaoyorozu, it was best to cut her off before she spoke. " I know Midoriya would want to celebrate his coming home after such a long stay in the hospital. He's been gone for so long that it would just make his day when he is back home."

It would do some good for everyone else. The mood among her classmates had been awfully dreary and depressing of late. Some students like Satou and Ojiro hardly left their rooms. Others like Todoroki and Bakugou disappeared for long periods of time. Not even Aoyama, Kaminari or Mineta were acting their usual flashy and perverted selves and Ashido hated to admit that she did miss their antics to some degree.

She knew that planning a party would be the best way to get everyone's spirits back up and when Midoriya was back home, it would be all the better.

 _When_ she told herself, not _if_.

~.~.~

 _Midoriya is going to be fine_ , Hagakure thought to herself while she arranged the fresh flowers on his bedside. Things always turned out all right, she told herself. Midoriya always found ways to get back on his feet even when it seemed physically impossible to do so.

He was after all the boy who managed to destroy the rampaging machine in the entrance exams, who came first in the first round of the Sports Festival and who challenged Todoroki into unleashing his fire. All while trying to control and use his newly discovered Quirk.

" You have to wake up soon!" she chirped to the only other occupant in the room. " Everyone has been really worried. Even Bakugou. So you have to wake up soon and heal up fast so things can go back to the way they were."

There was no reply (not that Hagakure expected one) but she continued to hum cheerfully as she fixed the flowers, hoping that today would be the day that Midoriya would get to see it.

 _Midoriya is going to be fine._

She kept telling herself, hoping that she would believe it eventually.

~.~.~

" I'm going with you."

This was the first time in weeks since Todoroki had spoken to his father, even before he started living in the school's dormitories.

Endeavor scoffed, barely even looking at him. " You'll be useless there."

The fire that coursed through his veins had not yet abated, not yet found its target to burn down, since the day Midoriya disappeared. Todoroki hoped to put it to good use soon. " I won't be."

" You're doing this for All Might's predecessor?" Endeavor's eyes bore into Todoroki's. Todoroki narrowed his eyes in defiance and refused to move. " Don't waste your time and energy."

He was not able to find and rescue Midoriya despite all his efforts. He was not the one to pull Midoriya out of his prison and bring him home. He could not wake Midoriya regardless of his pleadings. He had been useless and ineffective this whole time.

If Todoroki could do even just something little for his friend, like hunt down the remaining League of Villains, it would be worth everything.

~.~.~

Kouda had been reading a book when Midoriya stirred, the first time in days. He was lucky that it was on his shift that Midoriya woke up, the Class 1-A deciding to have at least one of them stay with Midoriya in case he woke.

He had frantically pressed the call bell several times for the nurses with no response yet when Midoriya opened his eyes.

His green eyes were glazed over, possibly from the combination of pain medications and his own injuries. He heaved a deep breath, as if trying to reassure himself. " W-where ...?" he started, his voice hoarse from disuse (or perhaps from screaming, but Kouda quickly pushed that thought aside).

" In the hospital," Kouda replied, hoping he was loud enough.

Midorya turned his head and blinked bleary eyes at him. He was not sure if Midoriya recognized him until – " Kouda?" he whispered.

He nodded animatedly. " Glad you are awake," he murmured. Kouda wished he could say more – he always knew what to say to animals but not to humans; would not Midoriya appreciate one of his closer friends like Uraraka or Iida here instead of him? – but he reached out and patted Midoriya's hand to convey his sincere joy.

Midoriya smiled faintly and it was like a ray of sunshine that they all desperately needed to see.

~.~.~

The police officers standing at the closed door of Midoriya's room told them that All Might, Principal Nedzu and the Chief of Police had some questions for Midoriya and they would have to wait until they were finished.

Ashido and Yaoyorozu had wandered off to the gift shop. Mineta had disappeared to chase a nurse. Kaminari was just glad that some of their classmates was beginning to act like themselves again.

He had not expect the doors to open and the police to walk out, leaving him the sole visitor for Midoriya that moment. All Might nodded towards him. " Try to keep it short," he advised. " Young Midoriya is tired."

He was not kidding as Midoriya looked paler than usual and his hands were still shaking in his lap. Whatever it was that the adults had talked to him about, it had clearly drained him. Kaminari wondered if he should come back another time.

But Midoriya looked at him and gave a small smile and it was Kaminari's permission to stay. " No classes today?"

" Thank goodness, no." He plopped down on one of the chairs the police left behind. " Aizawa-sensei finally gave us the day off. He wouldn't let us even take a break the past week."

Midoriya stared at his bandaged hands. " What did I miss?" he murmured. It was clear, even to someone like Kaminari, that Midoriya was not talking about just schoolwork.

" Just assignments!" Kaminari hastily said, not wanting to broach _that_ topic so soon. " No major tests or something crazy like the rescue exercises. If you are worried that much about catching up on homework – I don't know how you could be so crazy about school, my brain hurts just thinking about it – I'll lend you my notes ... not that I didn't write any notes or scribble over the margins because I – are you laughing at me?"

He couldn't quite tell for sure but Midoriya was smiling, leaning back against his pillows, shoulders shaking but this time in mirth. Kaminari started laughing at the absurdity of it when Yaoyorozu, Mineta and Ashido arrived, wondering what they had just missed.

~.~.~

It was unfortunate that visits with Midoriya were cut to a minimal. Midoriya still tired easily, forcing him to take naps throughout the day. Kaminari had told them whatever had happened between him, All Might, the principal and the police had taken its toll on Midoriya.

Iida made it his business to hiss at them all to not ask any questions about what Midoriya had went through, as if they did not hear Aizawa just say the same thing only minutes earlier.

Either way, Sero couldn't help but feel slightly envious that out of their classmates, Iida and Uraraka and even Todoroki were allowed in to see Midoriya the most. It wasn't fair that they didn't want to share Midoriya with the rest of them.

So Sero got up extra early one day to try to visit Midoriya first and no sooner than when he strolled through the door to cheerfully greet Midoriya, he spotted that Iida was already there, fixing Midoriya's blankets like a mother hen.

" You gotta be kidding me!" he irritably exclaimed. " How did you beat me here?"

Iida looked affronted but Midoriya laughed. " Iida has a mental clock set inside of him," he pointed out.

Sero grinned mischievously. " Our dear president has a second Quirk? Todoroki will be jealous."

They laughed at that while Iida started chastising the two of them for being so noisy (but Sero spotted Iida smiling behind his hand and they both knew that Midoriya laughing more was a good step for his recovery).

~.~.~

The doctor announced that Midoriya no longer needed IV for hydration and was now on a full liquid diet and Satou made it his duty to provide the best for him. Because he had seen what hospital food looked like (his nose wrinkled at the sight), he made an assortment of puddings, broths, juices and ice cream of various flavours and textures.

" Thank you for bringing this for me, Sadou." Midoriya sampled small bits of food here and there, taking no more than a bite from each. " But I don't know if I can finish it all."

" No worries! I can bring other kinds for you," Satou brightly said, already making a mental list of ingredients he would need for the next visit.

Midoriya was watching him curiously and Satou knew from that stare that his mind was going a hundred miles per hour, thinking and pondering and analyzing.

" It's not your fault," he finally said.

Those were not the words Satou wanted to hear. He wanted Midoriya to get angry, to accuse him. " It _is_ my fault!" he protested. " I shouldn't have –"

" It's not your fault," Midoriya, despite the softness in his voice, firmly repeated. " It wasn't yours or anyone else's fault." His eyes gazed into Satou's. " Don't blame yourself for this. I don't, so neither should you."

" You are far too forgiving," Satou mumbled as he bowed low to express his gratitude.

~.~.~

" You got everything, Deku? Clothing? Shoes? Your phone?" Uraraka asked for the umpteenth time as Midoriya prepared to leave the hospital.

" You sound like his mother," Tokoyami pointed out and even Todoroki appeared to agree, even if his expression did not change.

She flushed but Midoriya nodded gratefully at her. " I got everything."

" Okay then!" Uraraka pumped her fist into the air, even if the two other boys did not outwardly share her enthusiasm. " Let's get going!"

The doctors requested that Midoriya used a wheelchair for the next month, until he underwent physiotherapy and the strength returned in his legs. Uraraka did not like how thin and frail Midoriya had become and she, along with Satou, Tsuyu and Iida, all secretly conspired and schemed to make Midoriya eat more once he was back home.

She had originally volunteered to bring Midoriya home, her powers of levitating any luggage making the journey easier. But Todoroki and Tokoyami insisted on coming along.

They were an odd little group and Uraraka hardly saw those two interacting with each other. She was not as close to Todoroki or Tokoyami compared to Midoriya and their presence was a little daunting to her.

But Midoriya was talking and exchanging jokes with them. Tokoyami was openly amused and Todoroki was actually smiling, both a rarity in itself.

 _Only Deku could bring out the best in people_ , Uraraka thought to herself, smiling as she hurried to catch up to them.

~.~.~

" Welcome home!" Class 1-A greeted with a loud cheer just as Tokoyami pushed Midoriya through the door. From the way Midoriya's eyes widened and the embarrassed flush spreading across his cheeks, Kirishima would say that the other three kept it a secret.

He, along with several others, had not thought Ashido would keep her earlier promise of organizing the party but the pink-haired girl did and she certainly delivered (as well as roping several classmates along for the ride).

A large green banner of "Welcome back, Midoriya!" was stretched out from wall to wall, with help from Shouji and Sero. Food and drinks were set up on the table, courtesy of Satou. Music was playing in the background, due to Jirou. Kirishima had been in charge of getting plates and forks which he was now passing out to everyone.

" Dig in!" he grinned, handing one to Midoriya who was still blushing.

" You guys didn't have to go through so much for me," he mumbled. " It must have been a lot of trouble ..."

" But we wanted to!" Kirishima emphatically said. " Besides, a little trouble is worth going through for a friend, right?"

He didn't think Midoriya could blush harder. " Thank you, Kirishima." Midoriya smiled and it made Kirishima beam.

" Now, hurry up and eat! We got a whole night ahead of us!"

~.~.~

A part of him expected that Midoriya would not show up. He was just discharged from the hospital less than twelve hours ago and probably already went to sleep without looking at his phone. But Bakugou knew Midoriya better than any of their classmates and he knew that Midoriya would not back down from a challenge sent by him.

" You wanted to talk to me, Kacchan?"

Bakugou gritted his teeth at how subdued Midoriya's voice had become, more so than usual. Adding in the fact that Midoriya chose to show up sitting in his wheelchair, still covered with bandages from his fingers to his toes and looking sickly and exhausted, the very sight of it made him want to throw up in disgust.

" You're weaker than I thought," Bakugou spat. " To let yourself be kidnapped by those lowlifes. You could have at least taken some of them out."

Midorya's eyes appeared bright and green in the moonlight. Yet there was no flash of fury or even any emotion reflecting off them. " I'm sorry, Kacchan," he said softly. " I didn't mean to cause everyone to worry."

His apology only made Bakugou angrier. " It's because you're pathetic!" he snapped, strongly desiring to break something, namely the wheelchair that made Midoriya look smaller and more fragile. " You should have fought them till the death. Anyone else would have put up a better fight. At least when I got captured by them, I almost killed them."

Midoriya was gazing at him thoughtfully, with some amount of comprehension, and that alone made Bakugou despise him more. " I'll be all right," Midoriya finally said. A small smile illuminated his features, making him youthful and for a moment, Bakugou could pretend he was seeing a four-year-old who was too stupid and too weak for his own good. " You don't have to worry about me."

" Who cares about you?" Bakugou roared, unable to take seeing Midoriya's perceptive, understanding expression any longer. He shoved his hands in his pockets, storming away from Midoriya, ignoring the fact that he probably woke half of their dormitories with his kicking and snarling.


End file.
